


It Was Always You

by SpiceMeg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: #AU #OneShot #ForbiddenLove #Olicity #TrueLove #Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceMeg/pseuds/SpiceMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity grow up together.<br/>He's the son of the master of house, she's the daughter of the housekeeper. One day the Queens bring a young lady to dinner and announce her as Oliver's future wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

Oxford, England. 1853.

Oliver, the son of Robert Queen (a very wealthy man) grew up being taught what was expected of him. There were always rules to live by, decor, prestige. Since a very young age he had to spend countless hours with tutors to learn different languages, literature, accounting, how to act as a proper gentleman.  
His mother even made sure he got ballroom dancing classes.

His life would've been dull and grey if it wasn't for one person: Felicity, the daughter of Donna Smoak. Oliver was about 4 years old when Donna had showed up at the Queen Manor, cold, holding a little girl. His family had welcomed them in and Donna had taken the role of housekeeper. 

Being an only child Oliver was immediately taken with Felicity, he often sneaked in the kitchen to play with her, sometimes getting reproached by his parents. He was fascinated by the glint of her eyes when she talked about something she particularly liked, her curly blonde hair and most of all her captivating smile. As the years passed Oliver and Felicity became inseparable.

The day Oliver turned 18 his parents came back home from a business trip with an unexpected guest: a girl who looked about Oliver's age accompained them. When they all sat for dinner Robert spoke - "Happy Birthday, my son. I assume you're wondering who our guest is. Well...she's Lady Isabel and she's your betrothed".  
Oliver's face dropped.  
He excused himself from the table and left the dining hall, furious.

Sitting in the park by the blue roses he saw Felicity. Something seemed off about her. He got closer to her - "Hey, Felicity. What are you?" - as she turned around he saw her eyes were red from crying.  
"I know, Oliver? Okay? I know. I heard everything..."  
He went on his knees in front of her and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks saying "Hey, look at me. Whatever you heard it's not going to happen. Okay? I won't marry her. I don't love her and I never will" -  
"But your parents, Oliver! They will never leave you a choice, they could disinherit you!"  
"I don't care, Felicity!"  
"How can you-"  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I've been in love with you ever since you threw that spoon at me when we were children. You must know that..."  
Overwhelmed by his confession she ran as fast as she could back to her chambers. 

She spent hours crying.

A soft knock interrupted her agony. Her mother Donna entered the room. Sitting on the bed she held her daughter's hand "Oh my darling daughter. I know your heart must be breaking right now but you have to be strong" - "How can you ask me that, mother? How can you ask me that when I have to give up the love of my life! And if that weren't enough I have to remain in this place to watch him love someone else, have children with someone else!" - she sobbed brokenly.  
"I can hell with that. If staying here becomes unbearable for you, I'll get you a ticket for one of the ships leaving for the Americas"  
"But mother, those cost a fortune, I couldn't ask that of you"- "oh, Felicity. You're my only child, I would do anything to lessen your pain".

The next day Felicity had her mind set, she would be leaving soon, never to return. He heart couldn't possibly take seeing Oliver with someone else.

She learned that Lord and Lady Queen had to travel for a couple of days with the Lady Isabel to her family's home to settle on her dowry before the wedding could take place. Felicity decided to leave before they would be back. She knew she couldn't leave without telling Oliver how she truly felt about him. He deserved to know how much she loved him even though they could never be. 

When the Lord and Lady of the manor left with Lady Isabel in tow, Felicity sneaked into Oliver's chambers to leave a note asking him to meet at the small cottage in the woods at sunset.  
She wasn't even sure he would come, she had after all ran away after his declaration of love.  
When she saw that the light was fading outside she got some food and beverages and went to the cottage to clean everything.  
After she had done all her choirs she took a bath and put on her prettiest dress, waiting for Oliver's arrival.

Not one minute before the sun had set she heard a knocking from the front doors. Her heart racing, she ran to the entrance to finally see him.  
He looked like he had just come out of a dream, her every dream to be precise.  
The suit he was wearing could barely contain his broad shoulders, he had a light scruff and short, spiky hair. His blue-grey eyes seemed like they could paralyze a person, or at least her.  
Suddenly shy she invited him inside.

They sat in the living room in front of the warm hearth. The floor was adorned with big fur rugs, as Oliver's father had always been an avid hunter. Looking at the young man, Felicity spoke - "Listen, Oliver...first of all I wanted to say I'm sorry. We've known each other our whole lives and you didn't deserve to have me run away from you after what you said" - he made a move to interrupt her but she reached for his forearm and "please, let me finish" - she said with a thin smile -"This is really hard for me, but you have to know. I didn't run a way because I didn't feel the same. Or because I was scared. I ran away because I love you so much it hurts to breath when you're away. You're the one thing I want for myself. I can't possibly share you with someone else. When I heard about Isabel I..." - tears ran down her cheeks. Oliver leaned closer and with a softness she had never heard from him, whispered - "You love me?" - holding onto his hand she nodded while smiling at him.  
In one one move he erased what short distance was left between them, took her face in both of his hands and kissed her sweetly.  
She immediately responded to the kiss. Oliver was keeping it chaste though so she had a wicked idea...

Abruptly she broke away from him and stood up. His disappointed pout was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen.  
Slowly and methodically she began unfastening the laces on the back of her corset, then looked at Oliver with a mischievous smile - "Could you please help me, my Lord? I'm afraid I can't attend to this matter by myself..."  
In one stride he was in front of her, his eyes dark as night, his pupils impossibly enlarged.  
Holding onto her slender neck he angled her head just right and brought her up to kiss him. Now this was how she wanted to be kissed. His mouth seemed to want to claim hers, his tongue so skillful in tangling with hers that she doubted she would ever want anyone else to kiss her.  
As if sensing her need to breathe he broke away only to resume his delicious ministrations on the top of her breasts.  
Hearing her moans get louder he looked up - "Felicity. Oh, my sweet Felicity. Are you sure you want this? If you want me to stop you have to tell me, otherwise I won't be able to take my hands off of you". With a serene smile on her face she put a finger to his lips and - "Oh, Oliver. I never want you to stop. I want you to make me yours. Please"

Her words stripped away what little restraint he had. He haphazardly took off his shirts, then proceeded to put his hands on the back of her corset and pulled.  
Before she could feel conscious about her appearance he he lunged at her, enveloping one of her rosy nipples in the warm recesses of his mouth.  
Her squeak and sharp intakes of breath told him she was enjoying this as much as he was.  
Carefully he laid her down on the big soft rug near the fireplace and settled on top of her.  
He began kissing and nipping from her collarbone and slowly going down. Arriving at her navel he looked up for her approval and seeing her nod vigorously proceeded take off the last of her undergarments. He finally had her completely bare before him.   
He would be lying he said he hadn't dreamt about this moment for years now.   
He lifted her right leg and began kissing up her calf and under her knee. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opened in ecstasy.  
He put said leg over his left shoulder and spreading her open he went straight for the little bundle of nerves at her apex.  
She almost stood up from the volume of her scream, so Oliver stopped.  
"NO. no please. Please keep doing that, please. Oliver!" - she kneeded.  
With a glint in his eyes he resumed his ministrations. she tasted amazing and her loud moans were making his dick twitch in his trousers.  
Needing for her to come as soon as possible, he put both of his hands under her most exquisite butt cheeks and lifted her bottom up, to meet his mouth more fully.  
He used his mouth and tongue to dive into her entrance like a man possessed. She let out a loud scream. She was close, he could feel it from the way her legs were shaking. it only took his teeth gently touching her clit to send her flying off the edge.  
He let her come back down from her high and went back up. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

She grabbed onto his neck and roughly brought him down to kiss her, she moaned in his mouth tasting herself on his tongue.  
Finally, he divested himself of his trousers and set his full body on top of hers. Not to crush her but enough to let her feel all of him.  
And feel him she DID. She experimentally reached down his defined abdomen to circle her hand around his engorged manhood. It was so hard and pulsing in her little hand. He hissed and brought her hand up.  
In a low tone he said "This is going to hurt at first, I will try to be gentle but you have to tell me if it hurts"  
"Oliver, I love you. I trust you"  
Looking deeply into her beautiful eyes he positioned himself at her entrance. He went slowly, looking for her reaction. Met with the barrier of her virtue he whispered "I love you" and plunged all the way in one thrust. She clutched at his biceps, in pain. Quickly he began kissing all over her face, telling her to relax. When she did she could finally begin to enjoy the feeling him inside of her, she felt whole.  
Experimentally she lifted her leg higher on his back, bringing him even deeper. They both moaned at the sensation.  
Oliver took that as his cue to finally move. He went slow at first but when Felicity started moving in tandem with him and scratching his back he picked up his speed.  
He planted his knees for better leverage and brought one of her legs over his shoulder. The new angle and power of his thrusts had her seeing stars and screaming his name. With his unoccupied hand he worked her clit. Four strong thrusts later they were both coming spectacularly. He let out an animalistic grown and she bit on his shoulder. Spent and satisfied they laid next to each other of the rug. 

When Felicity woke up a few hours later she found herself covered with a blanket, but no Oliver in sight.  
Had he left her? No, it couldn't be. She got up and went looking for him around the cottage.  
Walking wasn't exactly coming easy to her either, apparently her lover's passion had played a trick on her.  
She found him in the master bedroom upstairs, preparing a bath.  
Oliver Queen. Preparing a bath. When had he leant to do that?  
He saw her approaching and enveloped her in his arms - "You're awake. I was hoping to wake you up slowly with my mouth and bring you here" - he said with a smile.  
"You mean...you did this for ME?" - "Of course my love. Now come here"  
She entered the warm bath and immediately felt relief. Seconds later she felt him come in with her.  
"Come here, Felicity. Sit with your back to me. I'll wash you"  
"I never imagined a Lord washing me, a nobody"  
"You were never a nobody. It was always you who helped whenever my parents made my life miserable. It was always you who gave me hope. It was always you, Felicity. Now relax, and let me attend to my duties"  
Carefully he began washing her with a wet cloth. After a few minutes Felicity's entire body was tingling with arousal, he touched her here and there, enough to barely tease. Frustrated she threw the cloth away, took hold his hands and put them on her breasts, throwing her head back on his shoulder.  
Oliver couldn't deny he was barely keeping it together himself. He'd been hard ever since the morning, seeing her naked in front of the fireplace.

He squeezed and her soft mounds and worked her nipples. One of his hands slowly drifted down her abdomen, to her entrance. She wanted him.  
In a quick move he turned her around and sat her over him. On instinct she circled her arms around his neck and got as close as possible.  
"I drew this bath for you to relax and look at us now. This is your fault. I just can't get enough of you. You make me mad with need"  
"I'm glad, because i can't get enough of you either" - she said before punishing his mouth with a ferocious kiss.  
This wasn't the sweet Felicity, he'd known all his life. She'd somehow turned into a vixen overnight and damn him it it didn't make him twice as hard.  
Not being able to wait any longer she adjusted herself and took him into her velvety opening.  
She opened her thighs a little more because, GOD. She could feel so much of him like this. He throbbed inside of her, making her on muscles clench with pleasure.  
With a hiss he put his hands on her hips and thrust up roughly, making her lose her breathing.   
Soon they were both pushing against each other, their wild coupling making almost all the water splash off the bath.  
Sensing his impeding release Oliver raised his knees for better leverage and pushed her down on him HARD while latching onto her breast like a hungry puppy.  
He high pitched scream echoed off the large bedroom.  
With two more powerful thrusts he poured all of himself inside of her.  
"I love you so much, Felicity" - He whispered pushing a strand of hair away from her face.  
"I love you so much more, Oliver"- she responded gazing lovingly into his eyes.  
"Somehow, I doubt that. Now come on, let's get some rest, my love"

Exhausted they both dried themselves and went to rest in bed, tangled with each other.

It was late afternoon when Oliver woke, no Felicity in sight.  
His heart clenched in his chest.  
He saw a note.  
It read : "My dearest Oliver, please don't be angry with me. I'm leaving. Forever. I know that you would give up everything for me but I love you too much to let you do that. I do not, however, I have the strength to watch you have a life with another woman. My heart simply couldn't take it.  
I've left for the Americas, never to return. I want to thank you for being in my life, for making me feel special. This last day with you has been the happiest time of my life. I've never felt more loved, more cherished than when I am with you.  
Yours always, Felicity"

In the meantime, Felicity was already sailing away from England, away from the one person she loved more than her own life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it


End file.
